At the Beginning
by Gals
Summary: A songfic: At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. How if it's adapted to Tales of Destiny II ? Check it out!


At the beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, Tales of Destiny II version.

Author's note: I just love this song so much!! That's why I try to make a songfic based on Tales of Destiny II . What I make here may be called a 'summary', with hardly exact words but the same storyline, and maybe modified. This is about Keele and Meredy!! Oh, and, the scenes here are not in chronological order. Enjoy!!

**... We were strangers, starting out of a journey...**

Keele stood before the curly haired girl with dark skin. "Who is she?" he asked. "We don't know. We want your help" Farah replied. Keele tried to communicate but he failed, so then they departed from Mount Mintche Observatory to search for some help.

**... Never dreaming, what we'll have to go through...**

They were looking at Eternia's map. Meredy pointed at Celestia, pointed to Inferia, then said, "BOOM!" Keele fell in disbelief. "A collision!?"

**... Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you...**

"Keele, help Meredy, please, please!?" she begged, hold Keele's hand. "Hey!! It doesn't mean that I believe everything you said!" Keele answered roughly. Meredy looked disappointed and sad. Keele continued, "But... I will help you"

**... No one told me, I was going to find you...**

"Where's Meredy!?" Keele asked in panic. "She's running to the forest!" some people said. Then there they were, searching for her. Keele huffed, relieved to see Meredy's safe, and that he was there before the monster attacked her.

**... Unexpected what you did to my heart...**

"It is strange to see Keele is calm like this! Keele is always angry!" she said. "Am... Am I?" he said downheartedly. "Yes! But I like Keele this way!"

**... When I lost hope, you were there to remind me...**

"Too late. We can't save Eternia" In the Seyfert Observatory Keele stared at the dark matter. 'Everything's done are useless', he thought. But then Meredy approached before him and smiled, "Keele can do it! I will help!", a very warm smile...

**... This is the start ...**

When they first reached Imen, Meredy helped Keele in translating the books in the library. Not long after that Meredy showed the sign of unconsciousness. "Meredy, are you OK?" "I... am fine... this is only the beginning! ... ZZzzzZZzzz" "Meredy!!!!!!"

**...And life is a road I wanna keep going...**

Keele sat down blankly. "I wished everything were just a dream". Meredy sat beside him and smiled, "Why? ... I... I am glad this is not a dream, because if this was a dream, I could not speak to Keele like this. I would not have met Keele!"

**...Love is a river I wanna keep flowing...**

In Van Eltia, Chat declared "Keele, you can't live without Meredy, can you?". And Keele fell down hard. "W.. WHATT??". Dunno what to do with his feelings, he hurried outside, while Meredy blushed and wished it was true.

**... Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey...**

"I wish Keele could always be my friend! I wish we could be like this forever!" Meredy said. "Of course" Keele nodded.

**... I'll be there when the world stops turning...**

"Aaaaahhh!!" Meredy screamed because of the pain she had to endure when she fringed Reid's Aurora Arte with her Craymels. She could have been possessed by Nereid if she had not been strong enough. Keele hold her hands and said, "Meredy, I am here!!"

**...I'll be there when the storm is through...**

When Reid wanted to enter the 2nd Seyfert trial, Meredy acted strange like she did not like to be there. Keele realized at once and said, "Meredy, come with me. I want you to help me translating something in the main room". Farah said, "OK, I'll be waiting for Reid here". As Keele and Meredy went to the main room, Meredy stopped and said slowly, "Keele... thank you..."

**...In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you...**

Meredy seemed like she could not stand the pain any longer and thought she would die at the fringe process with Reid. "Keele... please... take care of... Quickie...". Then Keele hugged her from behind "NO!! Don't say that!! You will be fine... We will be just fine!!"

**...Knew there was somebody somewhere, like me along in the dark...**

"Shizel... mother... mother...!! No, don't leave me... mother... everyone... everyone... Keele, don't leave me!!" Suddenly Meredy, sweating, opened her eyes and realized that Keele was beside her. "Meredy, you OK? You're having a bad dream". "I'm OK... Keele, thank you. Don't go, OK?" "I won't"

**...Now I know my dreams will live on...**

Nereid in the form of Shizel gave a couple of attacks to Meredy. Meredy looked hurt to be attacked by someone she loved, her mother. "Meredy..." Keele was worried. "Shizel is dead... the one here... is our ENEMY!"

**...I've been waiting so long...**

"Finally... Our last battle" Keele shivered in both happiness and fear. "No worry, if we are together, we can do it!" Meredy said.

**...Nothing's gonna tear us apart...**

There was a huge blast on the sky, precisely in the orbus barrier. The orbus barrier was not there anymore which made Inferia and Celestia completely separated. And there were Keele and Meredy, unconscious, at the place where they first arrived in Celestia. As they regained their consciousness, they realized that their beloved one was there before their eyes. "Keele! We saved the world! Nereid is dead!" Meredy stared the sky in disbelief. And Keele smiled to Meredy "See... we're together... and will always be"

Back to chorus

--end--

Author's note: So, how's it? Sorry, I'm sorry if you're not satisfied with this ;; but I make it with lots of efforts as it all went through my head when I heard the song 'At the beginning'. Reviews please


End file.
